A day that brings new beginnings
by Leila'sRose
Summary: They are redoing their seventh year, after the war. The summer is on its way, Getting warmer every day, and the love is slowly growing at this time of year. Which happens every year. Drarry, Draco x Harry. One-Shot


This is my first story I have written in a long time. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and what could be better. I will learn a lott from those little things.

OMG, guys! Haha. When I still didn't have finished this story you were already reading it. I love you guys! :3

Oh a little other thing I will change the rating one higher, just to be safe. It will be rated T instea of M.

And Into the story!

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ A day that brings new beginnings ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~

They are redoing their seventh year, after the war. The summer is on its way, Getting warmer every day, and the love is slowly growing at this time of year. Which happens every year.

It was just a simple Saturday morning in the beginning of April. The sun rose slowly from behind some mountains and the moon was slowly sinking away behind a huge castle. The sun was waking up some students in the tower of Gryffindor. It woke a certain black head. And he wasn't pleased.

"Ugh, stupid sun…." He mumbled slowly. He opened his eyes slowly to look around and saw that his friend ,Ron , was also awake.

"Yes, mate. A stupid sun. It woke me up to. I'm gonna take a shower. If I were you I would also take one now before the others will use all of the hot water." Ron whispered.

Trying not to wake the others, Harry saw Ron taking some clothes and a towel and he did the same. He left his glasses on his bed, not bothering to take them with him. He heard Ron mumble about something which was obviously about what he was going to eat at breakfast. Harry didn't care and turned on the shower, so that it could warm up, before he got in. Harry stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower. He was thinking about different things. Dumbledore's death, how Snape just survived that attack of Nagini, and that reminded him that he had potions today. He sighed and got out, dressed, dried his hair. He didn't comb his hair, because it wouldn't help. It will turn out like usual. The 'Just out of bed look' or 'I just had a good shag look'. He didn't bother about it. He was already used to it anyway. He waited for Ron to finish his shower and they went of the stairs, where they saw Hermione waiting for them. They went to the Great Hall and sat down at their table. Ron was already eating like a pig, and Harry and Hermione shared a look which meant, 'Seriously?'. Harry was happily eating and he got an idea. A good idea.

"Hey Ron." He began.

"Ye, wa wong?" Ron answered with a full mouth. Harry sighed, a little irritated.

"Nothing's wrong, Ron." Another sigh from Harry. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go flying today?" That was when Hermione's eyes grew bigger and her cheeks went a little red and Ron was matching her. "What's wrong?" Harry was confused but he found out soon enough what the problem was. "Oh… wait… You two are going to Hogsmeade together, aren't you?" Harry began to smile like an idiot. Hermione got redder and Ron began to choke on his food. Ron straightend himself and gave Harry a proper answer.

"Well, yes we are…. But we hope you don't mind that…" Harr cuted him of and said,

"No, I don't mind. I mean I don't wanna tag along on your date together with mione." After a short pause he continued. "I also have some homework to do for potions. And I will fly for a bit after it. So it's okay." He smiled at both of them. After that they continued their breakfast and they splitted their ways. Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade and Harry to the library. Harry took out his books for potions and began slowly his homework. He was seated next to a window which gave him a beautiful view of the lake and a little further the quidditch fields. Instead of doing his homework, he was sinking away in his thoughts while looking out of the window. That was, until someone else lied down his own books. Well they were more falling onto the table and a heavy sighed followed. Harry looked up and was surprised to look who was joining his table.

Draco, who joined Harry's table saw his surprised look.

"No need too look so surprised. It's just your friend Draco who is joining your spot, because everywhere is full." He said sarcastic. Harry sighed.

"You aint no friend of mine, Malfoy." He tried to focus on his potions, but he just didn't get it. He scribbled something down but scratched it. He began over again and after some minutes he was going to give up.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't." He sighed and wanted to put his things away when Malfoy stopped him. "What Malfoy?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might want some help with that?"

"And why would I want your help?"

"Well. I know that Granger won't help you, because she thinks you need to do it by yourself. And Weasley…Well let's just forget about him. And I am willing to help you…" He rattled. There was a little hope found in his voice.

"And you are sure you won't give me the wrong answers?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well. Maybe because we aren't friends?"

"We could change that, you know?" Draco mumbled really soft. But Harry could just hear it.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I mean we have always been enemy's. I know you're on our side after the war but still… Why?"

"I don't know really, but I just have this feeling of becoming friends with you. You already helped me within the war. And yeah I kind of trust you now." Draco answered shyly. Harry was thinking. Could he trust him back? He didn't hurt him this whole year, and the year is almost over. He would give it a try. Well only because he found out he couldn't takes his eyes of the blond since begin December. And he could use this opportunity to find out why he couldn't.

"Alright." He saw Draco look up and saw that his face was shining with a beautiful smile. Harry smiled at the sight before him.

"Really?" Draco asked. His voice filled with a lot of hope.

"Yes, really." Harry smiled. He didn't know why, but something inside of him stirred slightly when he saw that Draco gave him a true smile for the first time. Harry had the urge to sit next to Draco but Draco had the same plan. Of course he had that plan, because he was going to help Harry with his homework. Draco sat down next to Harry and took his book and placed it between them, when he saw that Harry was slightly blushing.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Harry looked up shocked at Draco. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I was just surprised that you called me by my first name…" He slowly trailed of and looked out of the window, his blush a little darker.

"If that's all. Let's just begin then. Okay?"

"Yes." And then they began to make their homework together. Harry understood everything with better with Draco's help. Harry thanked Draco before they went down to get some lunch. Before they went into the Great Hall, Harry reached out for Draco's arm, and pulled softly. Draco turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if… Well you don't have to… but would…. like… uhm…." He rambled.

"Just say it already, Potter." Draco sighed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. Just tell me." Draco smiled at him, which caused Harry to flush furiously. Draco kinda knew what Harry was feeling, so he was playing along. He smirked in his mind. He took a step towards Harry, who backed of immediately. They continued this until Harry felt a wall behind him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Me? Nothing. I am waiting for your answer." He said softly. Way to soft for Harry. Harry swallowed hard. Before he got the guts to ask Draco what he wanted to ask.

"Iwantedtoaskifyouwantedtogof lyingwithmeafterlunch." He said to fast for Draco to understand. But Draco took this as an perfect opportunity.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't catch that." While moving even closer to Harry. He felt the urge as Harry. He had the same feeling. One of the reasons to become Harry's friend. Wanting to find out what it meant. He found out already, he knew he liked him. Yep, he was falling. Slowly, but he was. When he realised what he wanted to do to Harry at that moment. He had the urge to kiss him. But he couldn't of course. There were to many people around.

"Well I just said, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go flying with me after lunch." He mumbled, while he was being a tomato.

"Of course. I will be at the edge of the forest after lunch." With that Draco pulled away and walked into the Great Hall with an huge grin on his face. Harry still stood there, watching Draco walk away. Harry went in too, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Neville were already there, and Harry decided to join them. But he didn't know how his face was like.

"Oi, Harry! Why are you so red in the face? Are you sick?" Neville said.

"What? No, I'm fine."

"I don't think he is sick, Neville. I think that our Harry just met someone just outside of this room." Seamus said grinning. Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and grew even redder if that was even possible.

"How did you know that?" Harry stammered.

"Ha! So I was right after al. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Yeah tell us, Harry." Neville joined Seamus's side this time.

"I never said anything about a girl." Harry stammered softly.

"It's a guy?!" Seamus yelled.

"Shut up, Seamus." Neville said. "What's wrong with dating a guy instead of a girl?"

"Ey! I didn't say I was dating him!" Harry reacted. His voice was heard all over the place. This made Draco raise his eyebrow at Harry. 'He was dating a guy? Wonder who that is.' Draco thought, while keeping his eyes on Harry to see if he could find out who this guy was. Harry also noticed Draco's staring. He blushed and smiled at the blond. Seamus and Neville turned around to see at who Harry was looking. To their shock, they saw that it was Draco, or in their eyes, 'The blond git'.

"It's Malfoy?! Are you DATING freaking MALFOY!?" Seamus screamed.

"Seamus keep your voice down! Damn it." Harry hissed. "And no. I am not dating Draco." Harry sighed. "I never said I was dating a guy. Theirs is just this guy I think I like. But I am not sure about it."

"Well what do feel when you look at him?" Neville asked him. Seamus was also trying very hard to calm down.

"I am going back to the tower guys. I don't think I can take this at the moment." Seamus said and stood up and walked away.

"Yeah anyway, Harry?"

"Uhm yeah let me think." Harry was thinking lightly, but found the answers to that answers pretty fast. "Whenever I look at him, something stirs inside of me. The way his true smile is, makes me happy. Having classes together makes me happy. As long as I am close to him I am happy. I am also getting these weird dreams…"

"Alright stop there, Harry." Neville cut him off, smiling. "I think it's kinda obvious don't you think?"

"What's obvious?" Harry asked confused.

"I think we know now that our little Harry is in love again."

"Ugh. Don't say again. That with Cho was just miserable and with Ginny…. She is more like a sister to me than something else." Neville nodded to this. "And beside that, she is a lott happier around you." Neville smirked at Harry.

"So that means that you admit that you are falling for Malfoy, Harry?"

"Well yes, you could say that." Harry smashed his head into the table. "What am I going to do!" He muffled against the table.

"Well you confess to him of course."

"What?! I can't simply say "Ey Malfoy I am falling in love with you so please kiss me already.""

"Of course you can. Just ask him to meet you somewhere and first try to figure out how he feels about you."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well maybe you should flirt a little? Or you could move slowly closer to him if you two are sitting and just talking. Look at what he will do."

"I guess I could try."

"So know we will find a way to get you on a date with him."

"I think we can skip that part."

"Why?"

"Because I am meeting him after lunch." When he said this he saw Draco moving. Draco shot Harry a look and then left the room and walked outside.

"Really?! Well go then! Do your best, Harry." Harry got up and walked out of the room.

"Malfoy wait up!" Harry yelled. Draco stopped and turned around to face Harry who was twenty meters away from him. Harry ran the last part to Draco.

"Well Hi Harry. You are still at last names, I hear."

"Yeah sorry. I think I am used to it after more than seven years." Harry was panting for air.

"You wanna walk there together?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure." Harry smiled at Draco, but then he remembered something. "Uhm, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I think we forgot something."

"Really? Because we are… Ohw wait yeah.." He laughed. "The brooms. Ohw well we could also take a walk and just talk right?"

"Yeah sure. That's fine." After sometime of walking they reached a little spot between some bushes which was big enough to fit for them both. They sat down there, and Harry thought it would be a good moment to move a little closer to Draco. And so he did. Draco did notice it but didn't say anything, and kept on talking with Harry. After a while, their legs and knees were touching. That was when Draco turned around and looked Harry right into his emerald eyes. Harry sank into those silver eyes, and slowly he moved closer. They were alone, you could hear some birds sing their song. Everything was peaceful. Draco was blushing and wanted to look away but he couldn't.

"Harry?" He asked shyly.

"Draco, how do you feel about me? Because I think it's a lot more than just friends, right?" That was when Draco began to choke on his breath.

"How...? Who… Who told you that?" He managed to say.

"No one. I came up with it myself." Harry said trying to sound brave. Draco was shocked. Was he so easy to read? He got nervous.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, some friends from Gryffindor mentioned to me that you were always smiling when I entered a classroom, or when I entered the Great Hall. So I started to pay attention to you, and well that's why I found out. But don't worry about it."

"Why would I not worry about it?!" Draco started to panic. "I mean, I am falling for the saviour, who isn't gay, I am his enemy. So yeah, enough reason for me to worry, don't you think? "

"You shouldn't worry, because I am in the same situation as you. Falling for an ex-dead eater, hated by everyone. Who has a pride within school, and from who I thought that he wouldn't be gay." He smiled. Draco was thinking about the situation they were both in.

"So you are saying, that you are falling for me?" Draco looked up and was caught by Harry's emerald eyes. He melted , just like he dreamed of in the past few weeks. Out of instinct he moved closer. They both did. They stopped when their noses were almost touching. They looked up again. They both smiled.

"Do you know what's going to happen if we are going further?" Harry said happily.

"Of course I know. I am not stupid."

"I wouldn't say that." Harry grinned.

"Ey, I have more intelligence then you."

"Maybe a little more." Before Draco could react to that, Harry moved his head forward so that the last inch between them was closed, and Draco felt Harry's lips against his. They were soft, and gently gliding over Draco's. They both melted into the kiss, and Draco decided to go a little further. Draco asked permission to Harry's by nibbling his lower lip. Harry let out a soft moan and gave Draco permission. That was when their tongues began to battle. It felt like haven to both of them. But than Harry slipped away and crashed right into Draco. Now they were , instead of sitting, lying on the floor. Harry on top of Draco.

"Sorry, My hand slipped in the grass." He apologized.

"It's okay, Harry." With this he pulled Harry up so that they were facing each other again. Draco place his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him back in. Soon their tongues were battling again. Soft moans were heard and they needed to pull away a little to get back their breaths. The both smiled at each other. Draco moved his hands all over Harry's back, slowly massaging. Harry moaned softly.

"You like that, Harry?" Draco whispered huskily.

"Yes." He answered to Draco into a long happy sigh. Draco moved his hands lower and they were now massaging Harry's lower back. Then a grin spread across Draco's face. He decided to pinch Harry's butt just softly. So he did. And he got a strong reaction, one he thought he wouldn't get from just a little pinch. Harry trusted right into Draco with a long and hard moan. Harry then moved away from Draco as soon as possible, leaving a shocked and a little bit scared Draco.

"God, I am sorry, Draco." Harry apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" To Harry's ears he sounded scared.

"For doing that." He moved away a little farther.

"For doing what? Kissing me? Do you hate me?"

"I am not sorry for that, and I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all, because I…." That was when he got stuck. Would he really tell Draco that he loved him? That he wanted him right here, right now.

"You…?" Draco began. Was Harry going to tell him what he wanted to hear? Something he also dreamed of all those weeks.

"I… I…. lo…"

"You love me?" Draco finished for Harry. Harry blushed really hard and he was going to answer that important yet so difficult question. He looked up to Draco, and looked him straight into his eyes and said:

"Yes, Draco. I love you" Draco was so happy to hear this that he also said what he felt to Harry.

"Ohw Harry! I love you to." Draco said happily. "But why were you apologizing earlier?" Harry was also smiling now he knew what Draco felt.

"Well, I apologized for it, because I wasn't ready for going any further than just that amazing kissing we did, and then it moved."

"It moved? What moved, Harry?" Draco asked already knowing what Harry meant.

"Well you know. That part that only guys have and girls don't?" Harry laughed at his own instruction about what he meant, and Draco joined him. Now they were laughing together. Draco moved closer to Harry once again, and pulled him against himself. After sometime they pulled apart a little. They looked into each other's eyes and they knew it. They were together now. An official couple. They know it would get difficult with all the newspapers and people around them, but they didn't care. As long as they were together. Then everything would be fine. They moved closer and closed the distance once again. Their lips were battling again. A fierce battle that would always stay the same. The love that was blooming and growing. The summer on its way. A better period to find love can't be found.

*~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ The End ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Yes guys, I finished it! :D Happy me, and hopefully also a lott of happy you's. This is by far the first story I finished in just a few days time. Please comment about what can be better, and if you liked it or not, and also if you want me to write more story's and if you have any suggestions for that.

Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you soon guys!

Love ya all!


End file.
